Lost Girl
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if Rachel's dad's weren't as accepting of their daughter's dreams. How would they stop her from dreaming of becoming a star. And what if Puck, never even got a chance to have any say in what Quinn did in terms of having her baby. Find out more in this slightly off canon, yet twisted story. (Slight AU) Warning for heavy themes - details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_  
><em>I know I probably shouldn't be punishing myself like this and starting yet another fic on <em>_here!_  
><em>But this one just came to me, again in a dream somewhat, and I had to write it out. <em>  
><em>It's of course not finished and I probably won't be getting another chapter up for a while. <em>  
><em>I just wanted to however get it out here!<em>

_So this is kind of a AU reality of Glee - there are still some things mentioned from canon, __but it does involve a very different Rachel, or least a very different versions of her __dad's and them not being the loving supportive ones that we have seen on the show._ _And there will be some heavy themes in the story - so if you do have a problem with issues such as mental health or mentions of it, please take this as a warning now._

_This will be a Puck/Rachel fic for the most part, so all those of you who love Puckleberry __in my other stories, will hopefully certainly love this one as well._  
><em><br>Therefore without further ado, I give you "Lost Girl" - and I should also mention as per __usual that I do not own these characters I just choose to play with them for my pleasure __and also yours; all rights belong to RM and co. (Believe me if I owned the rights to Glee, __the show would have been a whole lot different, and maybe also better written!)_

_And you know as usual what to do at the end - review, fave/follow and even send me a PM. I __always promise to answer them!_

_Love always, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ever since she remembered always had a dream.<p>

That dream was to be on stage; singing, dancing and acting, hopefully taking Broadway by storm.

It however was not a dream, that was shared by her two dads, Hiram and Leroy Berry. The two men, who had Rachel via surrogacy with a woman that Rachel, never knew the identity of, didn't have the same passion for the stage as Rachel did. Instead wishing that their daughter was more interested in becoming a doctor or a lawyer, and not something that they saw as a frivolous often unemployed occupation of actress and singer.

The desire for Rachel wanting to be on stage, got more and more apparent over the summer before she headed into the seventh grade and junior high.

All through the summer, she would watch musicals, practice her singing and also to a degree dancing, trying to learn from those movies that she loved so much, since her dad's would not agree to pay for any sort of lesson for her in that way.

Hiram and Leroy then made a decision that Rachel, needed to be receiving some help, in order to make her see that a life on the stage, was not in fact a wise one, and therefore managed with some help from a doctor friend of Hiram's have her admitted to a psycharitic hospital in Westerville for a few weeks over the summer, and hopefully make her dreams become less of what she wanted and more of what they wanted for their daughter.

Rachel cried and cried, on the trip to Westerville and the hospital, trying to convince her dad's that she was indeed not crazy, and that there was nothing wrong with what her dreams were, and that she didn't have the desire to be a doctor or a lawyer as they wished for her.  
>She was however met with nothing but blank expressions from her dad's as they told her that, they knew what was best for her.<p>

Upon getting to the hospital, and her dad's leaving her there in their care for the two weeks that she had been committed. Rachel started to undergo psych evaluations with a few of the doctors there.  
>The doctors though there had a hard time understanding for what reasons, Rachel had been committed under, seeing nothing but a girl with a dream and the desire to go after it.<p>

After the two week hold was up, Leroy and Hiram returned to the hospital, only to be told by staff that they saw nothing wrong with Rachel, and that she was in fact not at all crazy as her dad's had claimed.

This infuriated both men, who in the presence of Rachel, told the chief of staff, that they were clearly not doing their job properly if they were unable to see that there was indeed something wrong with her.  
>They then demanded that Rachel be committed to the hospital under a full time watch, and after much argument from Rachel that she was not crazy and reassurance from the doctors that this was also not the case. The two men finally managed to have their demands met when they promised a sizable donation to the hospital, which would then see Rachel being able to stay here until she no longer had any desire to be a star.<p>

The chief of staff, wanting to disagree, didn't in the end. Seeing that this girl who was meant to be loved by her parents, was in fact clearly not at all. So he agreed to let her stay in the hospital.

This pleased Leroy and Hiram, and they arranged for some more of Rachel's clothes, although it all would have to be checked over by staff there before she was allowed to have any of it, since there were some patients at the hospital, who did want to harm themselves, and would find any way to do this.  
>Rachel however, when her clothes arrived chose not to wear anything, except the underwear that had been bought, decided upon the hospital issue plain scrub like outfit and canvas shoes without laces, because if made her realize that her life and all of her dreams were in fact over and no matter what she did, since she was therefore a minor, her chances of getting out of the hospital before the age of eighteen who all gone.<br>And submitting to what would most likely be a life locked up in a psychiatric hospital.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

Noah Puckerman wasn't a bad guy, he just had a knack for getting himself into trouble. And his latest effort had definitely done that.

When he had decided to steal the ATM from the local convience store, he didn't expect a couple of off duty police officers to be there, and be witness to the whole thing.

And that is how he had ended up in the local courts of Lima, Ohio; answering charges for property damage and also stealing of the an automated teller machine.  
>It turned out though when it came to sentencing that the juvenile detention center, just outside of Lima was full and therefore not a place for him.<p>

Puck thought that this meant it was his lucky day or year, or whatever and when hearing this in the sentencing began to thank whoever he could in his mind for everything and anything he possibly could do to repay them for getting off in his sentence.

However the judge wasn't going to let him off that easy, and sentenced him to spend some time in a psychiatric hospital in Westerville, since they had seen that from his list of troubles and such, that the majority of it had started just after a girl who he had briefly hooked up with in high school, by the name of Quinn Fabray, had had a baby and then given said child up for adoption, without giving him any say in the matter.

Although Puck's mother, was glad to see that her child was not going to be sent to a detention center, she was upset that he was in a way still going to be locked up in a sense for a period of time; and on the day that he went to the psychiatric hospital, he promised her that he would use the time inside to revaluate his life and come out of it a better man.

And this was a promise that Lydia Puckerman vowed to hold him to.

#LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG##LG#

The day Puck got to the psychiatric hospital, saw him lose the Mohawk that he had had for the past two years since he became a freshman, as well as all signs of street clothes, and instead be issued with the standard cotton like scrubs and canvas shoes that all those within the hospital wore.

After spending some time in his sparse like room, the bell for dinner time sounded, meaning that all those there had to make their way to the dining hall.

Puck lined up along with the others and then in an orderly manner, one by one they all went through the line, getting what the hospital called dinner, but to him it looked similar to that of what he would often get at lunch time at McKinley High. With the dinner being served on this particular night, looking at awful lot like what was often dubbed "mystery meat".

Rachel, also moved through the line, just a little further up from Puck, also getting the meat like dish, having no choice but to give up on her vegan ways long ago, when it became obvious to her that there was not going to be much of a vegetable choice for her every night, just to eat that.  
>She moved away from the servery and headed over to the table, choosing like always to sit by herself and away from all the others that were currently admitted in the hospital.<p>

Puck as he moved away, surveyed the tables and groups of people as he walked trying to find somewhere to sit. He gaze landed upon Rachel, who with her head down and hair framing her face, meant that he was unable to actually see her. Feeling sorry for the girl on her own, Puck walked over to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Puck.

Rachel startled that someone was actually choosing to talk to her, looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise and yet somewhat fright.

"Rachel?" asked Puck his face whitening in a shock, when he finally recognized the girl sitting before him.

"Noah" replied Rachel.

The two of them just looking at one another, unsure of what to say to the person that they had seen so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>End Note:<em>  
><em>So thoughts?! Do people want to see this continued?!<em>  
><em>And what do we think of these versions of the characters?!<em>  
><em>I will try and get another chapter out soon of this, although I can't hold any firm <em>_promises! I do know where I want it to head though, so that's a plus I guess_

_For all those who read "So No One" another chapter of that will be up shortly, just doing a __last minute revision of it, and a little research for it, since there are some visuals for __me in to have in place so I can see the end product better._  
><em>Should be up in the next few days.<em>

_So until then, love to you all always_  
><em>KJ. xoxoxoxo<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and also fave/follows on this new story! Didn't expect the awesome response for the first chapter!_

_So here is the next chapter, a little earlier than promised; but since it was written, thought might as well get it out on here!  
>We find out why Puck was so shocked to see Rachel, and the two of them then have a talk as to what has been happening in their lives since the last time they saw one another.<em>

_Hope you like it - and you know what do to at the end!  
>Love KJ xoxoxo<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 –<p>

Puck looked at Rachel, in complete and utter shock, his face still white from the fact that he actually thought for a moment that he was seeing a ghost.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" asked Puck, recovering from the initial shock and posing the first question to the brunette sitting before him.

"I could ask you the same thing?" replied Rachel.

Puck gave a laugh and sat down at the table with her. "Well I asked mine first, and I really do think I am the one deserving the answer considering that you seem to be very much alive".

Rachel looked at him slightly confused. "Why would I not be very much alive?"

Puck looked at the girl, who for many years growing up had been his neighbour and despite the two of them running in very different social circles, he had always had a soft spot for her and was saddened when he had been told what had happened to her, the summer before the seventh grade started.

"That you're no longer living, as in you're dead" replied Puck.

Rachel looked at him, her eyes widening in shock.

"What, who said that. Who said I was dead?" she asked, in horror.

"Your dad's, they came back before the start of the seventh grade and said that you had been staying with an aunt out of town and had been in a car accident, and that you had died as a result of that" said Puck.

"What?" asked Rachel, on the verge of tears.

"They were sad, but to come to think of it, I didn't see either of them crying and I guess you being here is why" said Puck.

"They thought I was crazy. They had me committed here during that summer, hoping that they would stop my dreams of being a star and when the doctors told them there was nothing wrong with me, they; my fathers, told them they didn't want me anymore basically, and gave them a lot of money to keep me here locked up in a loony bin" said Rachel.

"You've been here this whole entire time?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded sadly. "Yes and the whole world has apparently thought of me as being dead".

"So you've been in here the whole entire time, almost four years?" asked Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I should have realised something was really wrong when your fathers sold up the house and had a yard sale getting rid of all your stuff" said Puck.

"They moved?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, but I'm not sure to as where. My ma might know though" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Guess they didn't want any reminders of the daughter who was such a disappointment to them".

"Well it's them who are the disappointment, I always thought your dads' were nice guys. Guess I was wrong about that" said Puck.

"You were" replied Rachel, with a nod.

Puck looked at Rachel, giving her a little smile. "I'm really glad you're okay Rach".

"Thanks" she replied.

"And for what it's worth, when your dads' had the yard sale, when they weren't looking I took a few of your Broadway posters" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and laughed. "You took Broadway posters?"

"Hey, I can like that sort of stuff. I'll have you know I'm in the Glee club at McKinley, thank you very much" replied Puck.

"You're in the Glee club, wow" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, quite a few of us, who you wouldn't expect are. Finn, Quinn, Santana, Britts".

"No I wouldn't have expected that at all" said Rachel, remembering the popular group from her younger school days, and how they never seemed the type to like anything that she liked.  
>"So why are you here, what did Noah Puckerman do to end up in with the crazies?" asked Rachel, cracking a small smile.<p>

"Actually I was meant to go to juvie, but it was full. So they decided to send me here, and hope that it would straighten me out, as the judge put it" said Puck.

"Juvie? What did you do?" asked Rachel.

"Tried to steal an ATM from a convenience store. But turned out there were undercover cops in there getting some stuff and they busted me" replied Puck.

"Noah, why would you do that, steal?" asked Rachel.

"Because princess, my life for the most part actually pretty much sucks" he replied.

Rachel looked at him. "Your life sucks. I'm the one who has been here for the last couple of years, with the rest of the world thinking I am dead".

"Yeah true. I however haven't had the most stellar moments either" said Puck.

"Did you do more than just steal an ATM?" asked Rachel.

Puck nodded. "I knocked up Quinn Fabray, when she was dating Finn Hudson. She told him initially that it was his kid, but he eventually found out it wasn't, especially considering Quinn and him never had sex and he believed that she got pregnant via him ejaculating into a hot tub".

"Oh" replied Rachel.

"So anyway, Quinn had the baby but decided that she didn't want to keep it, even though I said I would support her and all that. She gave it up for adoption without me having any say in the matter" said Puck.

"I'm sorry Noah, that's terrible" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, it is what it is. And now here I am locked up in the hopes of this teaching me a lesson and all that shit" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "How long are you here for?" she asked.

"Two months" replied Puck.

"Well at least you will get to leave after that. I'm stuck here. Because as it turns out the whole world thinks I am dead" replied Rachel.

"Hey no. You can get out of here Rachel, they can't keep you here" replied Puck.

"I have nowhere to go Noah, my dad's clearly don't want me anymore" said Rachel.

"I promise you Rachel, I will find a way to get you out of here" said Puck.

Rachel just looked at him and nodded and the two of them continued to talk and catch up with all that had been happening in the other's lives, although Rachel's was very much mediocre compared to that of Puck's.

* * *

><p><em>End Note: So what exactly does Puck have in mind!? How is he going to get Rachel out of the pschyiatric hospital.<em>  
><em>All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter!<em>

_Until then, be sure to check out some of my other stories on here!_

_Love KJ xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am so blown away by the reviews and also the follow/faves on this story so far, and it's only 2 chapters in!_  
><em>So here now is the third installment - I will be answering some questions as to what some people asked in reviews in this one, and hopefully that will thus put those questions to rest.<em>  
><em>I do have it planned out, what I want to do with this story. <em>  
><em>So please be patient with me - as I have this one and also the other main story that I am working on "So No One" (also a good Puckleberry one, if you have not checked that out! Shameless self promotion I know!)<em>

_And since there wasn't enough Puckleberry feels in the episodes last night (even though I am not a mad shipper, I do like that couple more than most on the show), I thought I would post this in order to make up for it. _

_Anyway let me know what you think, reviews not only make me smile, but they also inspire me as well!_

_Love to you all,  
>KJ xoxoxo<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 –<p>

Two weeks passed since Noah has commenced his 'sentence' as he was still calling it at the psycharitic hospital.

Although if he thought about it, it really hadn't been all that bad since he had been able to talk to Rachel every day, and he had seen the brunette girl, smiling more and more as each day passed.

It was Sunday morning and Noah was waiting in the meeting area, where the parents or friends of those who were in the hospital were able to come and visit, away from the going ons inside the actual hospital.  
>Lydia Puckerman had come to visit Puck, and after being patted down and made sure that she was carrying nothing that would be able to passed on to him that could be later used as a weapon by any of the patients in the hospital, walked over to her son, seeing him sitting at one of the small tables in the room, and she kissed him on top of the head.<p>

"Hello Noah" she said with a small smile as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"Hi Ma" he replied, with a smile of his own, leaning over the small table and placing a kiss on to her cheek.

"I must say I like you being here already, it's an improvement" said Lydia, with a small laugh.

"Oh well gee thanks Ma" replied Puck, with a laugh of his own.

"Not for that reason, I miss you at home, I do. But I certainly don't miss seeing that thing you had on your head" said Lydia.

"Hey, people feared the Mohawk" said Puck.

"It looked like a dead rat on your head. This is a much better look for you. That or an actual full head of hair" said Lydia.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"So, tell me. Is all going good in here. You're keeping out of trouble?" asked Lydia.

"Yes Ma, no trouble here I promise" he replied.

Lydia nodded. "Good, good"

"And you're keeping up your school work?"

"Yes Ma, the school tutor comes in three times a week, and makes sure that we aren't falling behind in anything" replied Puck.

Lydia nodded. "Maybe your grades will improve whilst in here, that would be nice to see"

Puck just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering Ma, the Berry's who use to live next door to us. Whatever happened to them?" asked Puck.

"The Berry's? Whatever would make you bring them up?" asked Lydia.

"Umm just curious, they left rather suddenly after Rachel's accident" he replied.

"Honestly sweetheart, I could not tell you where they went. They didn't divulge that information to me. I think what happened to Rachel really affected them both" said Lydia.

"Yeah, sure it did" replied Puck, with disdain.

Lydia looked at her son. "Noah, please. I ask that you don't take that tone of voice. Those lovely men lost their only daughter"

Puck laughed. "Lost her, yeah more like left her".

"Noah Puckerman, I ask that you not speak that way of a poor dead girl" said Lydia.

"Ma, just wait here for me for a minute 'kay. I got to go get something" said Puck.

Lydia looked at her son as he stood. "Okay" she replied, not knowing at all what he possibly was doing, asking questions about the Berry's and then needing to leave.

"Thanks" replied Puck, as he said something to the guard at the door of the meeting room and he then let Puck out.

Lydia sighed as she looked around the room, wondering what it possibly was that her son needed to go and get.

A few minutes later, he came back into the room, this time with Rachel and the two of them approached the table where Lydia was.

"It will be okay" Lydia overheard Puck saying to the brunette girl, who just nodded, not really showing her face behind her long hair.

Puck sat back down and gestured to Rachel to take a seat next to him, which she did, still not meeting Lydia's gaze.

"Noah?" asked Lydia, not understanding at all what was going on.

"Ma, this is Rachel" said Puck, gesturing to her sitting beside him.

Lydia looked at him, her eyes wide with shock and then to Rachel sitting next to him.

"Rachel?" she asked.

Puck nodded and Rachel whispered a very meek and quiet "Hi Mrs Puckerman", still not meeting her eyes.

"But, this is not possible. You can't be Rachel. Hiram and Leroy said that you had passed away" said Lydia.

Rachel just shook her head, still not looking up at Lydia.

"Ma, Mr and Mr Berry, they thought Rachel was crazy and had her come here for a short time back before they left and said what they said" said Puck.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Rachel they loved you" said Lydia.

Rachel finally looked up at her and shook her head. "No, they didn't. Because I didn't fit what they wanted me to be, because I didn't share their dreams for what I wanted to do with my life".

Lydia looked at the young girl before her sadly. "You've been here then, this whole entire time?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and Noah told me that my dad's told everyone that I had died".

"Yes, they did. But I can't for the life of me understand why or even how they could do that" replied Lydia.

"Because they're assholes" said Puck.

"Noah Puckerman, language please" said Lydia, looking at her son.

"Oh come on Ma, admit you're thinking it as well" said Puck.

"Actually, I can't tell you what I am thinking, because it's a lot worse" replied Lydia, and Puck gave a chuckle knowing how vile his mother's mouth could sometimes be when she was angry.

Lydia looked over to Rachel.

"Sweetheart, have you been in here the whole entire time, since then?" she asked.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod, and looking up at Lydia.

"Oh my poor girl. I can't imagine how your fathers could have done this" said Lydia.

"They didn't like my dreams, it wasn't there dream for me. So they had me come here, thinking I am insane" replied Rachel.

"Ma, can we do something, can we get Rachel out of here?" asked Puck, looking at his mother.

Lydia looked to her son. "Honestly, I don't know. I would have to have a discussion with the chief of staff here and see what the circumstances are"

"Ma, you have to do something. We just can't leave Rachel here. It's not fair" said Puck.

"I know, I know" replied Lydia with a nod.

"Please don't feel as if you have to do anything for me Mrs Puckerman. I gave up on people caring for me a long time ago" replied Rachel.

"Sweetheart, don't think like that. If people had known you were here and what your father's had done, I am sure a lot would have cared" replied Lydia.

Rachel just looked at her and nodded.

"Please just try Ma, for Rachel" said Puck.

Lydia looked at her son. "I will, but I cannot hold any promises. Understand"

Puck nodded and Lydia then thought to herself, how she could possibly manage to get Rachel out of the hell that she was currently in.

_End Note:_

_So just exactly how is Lydia going to go about getting Rachel out of the hospital and will Rachel be able to cope in the outside world again after all this time, if she does manage to do so.  
>This and more answers coming soon.<em>

_And I have to ask - is anyone good with artwork!? And would possibly be able to create a cover photo for this story that I can use for it? I will give whoever can do this, full credit for it in my story! I am completely hopeless with drawing and also doing manips from photos on computer - so if anyone can help it would be very much appreciated!_

_But until next chapter of this - or any of my stories. Thank you all so much for reading._

_Lots of love,  
>KJ xoxoxoxo<em>


End file.
